


praying for it

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtubs, M/M, Rimming, Traumatized Sam Winchester, motel sex, sexy paryers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean is alone and praying for Cas.Cas is happy to reply.





	

Dean listened to the Impala pull away from the parking lot of the motel.Sam was off to do some research on a case.He was finally free to pray in private.

"Cas, I need you, my angel. I can't stop thinking about you.The feeling of your scruff on my naked back.Your breath in my ear. And all while your plowing my tight ass from behind. Come to me, angel." Cas moaned while wrapping his arms around the hunter.His hard on rubbed Dean's ass through his tight jeans.Dean gasped at the feeling of Cas's tounge in his ear.He whispered, "Dean, that was a most pleasing prayer. It made me very very arroused. Do you want me inside of you right now?"

Cas was already unbuttoning Dean's jeans, as if he had any choice.He moaned an approving reply as the angel gripped his manhood.Dean turned his head to the side to kiss his lover.Cas gripped his face with both hands, turning his entire body around.The exposed muscle twitched with every moan his lover made.Dean pawed Cas's clothes off until everything laid in a pile on the floor surrounding their feet, ecxept for his tie.They didn't want to stop long enough to take it off.

Cas spun Dean around and pushed him onto the bed.He took a minute to drink in the site of Dean's muscular body looking so vaunerable.It turned him on so much to see this strong, manly, man in such a submissive state.He spread his lover's ass cheeks and went in head first.Cas used his tounge expertly, licking every inch of the willing hole.After making it good and wet he decided to loosen it up with his long, middle finger.Dean hissed as it slowly entered him.As Cas moved it in and out of the tight hole, he stroked his own cock with his free hand.He couldnt stop thinking about how good he was about to feel and how long he'd be able to hold back the enevitable explotion.

He pulled his finger back for the last time and quickly took it out, replacing it with his slick cock he had been lubing up with spit.Dean and Cas moaned loudly as it easily slid inside.Dean was breathing heavily as he felt the already large cock, growing in girth inside him.Each breath he inhaled was swiftly replaced with a short moan.

Cas's thrusts became faster and harder while Deans moans were becoming longer and louder.Cas was getting close.He wrapped his arms around Dean.One went around his chest and groped at a nipple while the other gripped his cock tightly.The second hand stroked, fiercely and Dean's cock quickly plumped up.

It was coming.The final moments.The big finally was going to be just that.Big. As Cas finally exploded inside of his lover's, swollen ass, Dean shot a load that went across the room, hitting the front door.

They were spent and ready to relax when suddenly, the sound of Baby's engine murmered in the distance.Had they really been at it THAT long?! They both thought.They quickly rolled off the bed.Cas faster than Dean for obvious reasons.While Cas cleaned the door and gathered the clothes, Dean hobbled to the bathroom.

Cas heard the water running.Just as the engine shut off, so did the water.Cas quickly went to the bathroom.Dean was sitting in the tub.Cas leaned down and kissed the loveable, man's forehead before stepping in himself.

Sam walked into the room and paid no mind to the smell considering it was a fairly seedy motel and figured he just hadn't noticed before.He went to the bathroom, not thinking where Dean could be.He opened the door."Damn it Sammy, can't a guy get some privacy?!" Dean shouted.Sam quickly backed out of the room."Oh god! Dean. I. Cas. Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Oh god!" Traumatized, he went directly to the bar to try and wash the image from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this one.  
> Should I write more like this? Or more romantic?


End file.
